A Space Exploration
by spockndkirk-xoxo4ever
Summary: "You've never had sex," Kirk said, wide-eyed and surprised. He was sure the half Vulcan had been laid before. I mean, he was a cute guy, he had to admit. Spock was too scared to even deny the accusation. "P-please don't t-tell anyone," he whispered


**Hey guys! So this is my first ever fic :P I'd like to give a shout out to my beta Rebecca, my bestie, for letting me bounce ideas off her and ultimately editing this story. I hope you all enjoy this, it _is _my first time, so I'm way nervous to hear what you think! :)**

**EDIT: To the anon who got upset because Spock was out of character, and you know, having sex with Kirk, I'd like to point out that this is AU. Forgive me if it's non-canon, I'm just having fun with the characters. Just wanted to point that out, because apparently the fact that they're having sex wasn't obvious enough :P**

* * *

><p>Captain Kirk sat in his captain chair, looking out of the front of the spacecraft. He wore a smirk on his face, considering how he's that kind of guy, and always has his defence mechanism of sarcasm up to protect himself. He's deeper than he seems, but he likes everyone to just think he's got amazing sardonic wit. He just ate lunch, and was rubbing the paunch on his midsection, while kicking his legs up and on the dashboard in an act of nonchalance.<p>

"Captain Kirk, it is highly unethical to place your limbs upon the switchboard. You may damage the equipment," Spock, who just came in from the stairs, berated Kirk as he walked over to the controls board to study the surrounding space around them for intruders.

"You've got a point, Spock. Too bad I didn't place my limbs on the board, I just put my boots up," Kirk said with a twinkle in his eyes. He knew how cheeky and annoying Spock found him, who rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"You know, Captain, it would benefit the entire crew, and the ship itself, if you were to take your captain duty more seriously," Spock spoke in agitation, seeing as how they had this conversation on an almost hourly basis. It was difficult for Spock to live with such disorder; he was always a neat, structured, well-organized half Vulcan. He wanted to make his parents proud, because he was half human on his mom's side, and he hated all the stigma and discrimination that came with his hybrid status.

Captain Kirk always found it fun to rile up Spock, and so he began to tease him. "Oh, Spocky deary, see, you've got enough seriousness in your pinky to overbearingly stifle every member of this ship. All that stress can't be good for you, you gotta let loose every once in a while."

Spock glared at Kirk. "I'll have you know, a certain maturity is needed for what we do. And I'm plenty loose, thank you very much."

Kirk's eyes gleamed with a mischievous glint. He knew that Spock wouldn't pick up on the double entendre he just made. "Oh, you're loose, are you?" He stated, getting up from his lounging position, and coyly making his way over to Spock.

"Of course I am! I'm not all- oh, come on, Captain, really? Really? Sexual jokes?" Spock stated as he finally picked up on what Kirk was saying.

Kirk said, "Yes, Spocky deary, sexual jokes. What, you aren't loose enough for them?" And just kept walking towards Spock. This caused Spock to start walking backwards, because he wasn't used to people in his space.

"N-no, I j-just think there-there are better j-jokes to make," Spock began to stutter as he backed into the radar screen, and Kirk slammed his hands on either side of his head, bracing him in.

"Why, Spocky boy, does sex freak you out?" Kirk was flat-out leering at Spock, full well knowing how nervous he was making the Vulcan, who wasn't privy to sharing his private life.

"N-no Captain, I-I'm fine with it," Spock felt so uneasy. You see, he was a virgin, having spent all his life trying to accomplish things as opposed to finding love, so sex was a touchy subject with it. But it seems that Kirk saw right through his little attempt at being easy with it.

"You've never had sex," Kirk said, wide-eyed and surprised. He was sure the half Vulcan had been laid before. I mean, he was a cute guy, he had to admit.

Spock was too scared to even deny the accusation. "P-please don't t-tell anyone," he whispered, begging. He couldn't live with the humiliation the rest of the ship would give him.

Kirk saw the sheer terror in Spock's eyes, and he couldn't even bring himself to simply tease the other man. "It's okay," he said, "I won't, don't worry. But why haven't you ever?" He asked, truly confused and shocked.

"I-I just never g-got the chance to, I g-guess," Spock tried to avoid Kirk's gaze.

Kirk pondered about this. He thought it was unfair that Spock never had the chance to try sex, and he knew that the long voyage they were on only meant that Spock would have to go even longer without enjoying the joys of sexual pleasure. So, being a good friend, and secretly attracted to the uptight, withdrawn man, he came up with a great idea. "What if you had the chance now?" He said, returning to his flirtatious leer.

"W-what?" Spock sputtered, unsure of where the conversation was going, and still unnerved by Kirk being so close to him. His heart was racing a million miles a minute, and he felt a strange flutter in his stomach. He was confused, as he had never felt anything like it before. He thought it was fear, but this feeling was way more than what he usually felt in the face of danger, and he's faced a whole lot of danger.

"What if you were given the opportunity to get laid, right now. Would you take it?" Kirk pushed himself even closer to Spock, almost aligning their bodies together, but not quite.

"Y-yeah, I g-guess so," Spock was starting to get a little scared, and a little intrigued at the same time, which confused him.

"Would you do it?" Kirk swooped his head in and started to trace Spock's jaw with his nose.

"Y-yes," Spock's heart skipped a beat when Kirk began nosing at his jaw, and felt himself shiver with anticipation. Of course, Kirk, being so close, felt it, and chuckled quietly to himself.

"Like that, don't you?" Kirk whispered in the half Vulcan's ear, and gently began licking the shell.

"Oh god, yes," Spock writhed, completely confused as to what Kirk was doing, and why it felt so good.

Kirk took the lobe into his mouth, and began nibbling on it. "You have the offer. Will you take it?" He whispered seductively.

Spock moaned, surprising himself, and found that yes, yes he will take the offer. "Yes," he whispered, barely audible but just loud enough for Kirk to hear.

"I'll take good care of you," Kirk said, and kissed his way back across Spock's jaw, heading to his mouth. Before he kissed him, though, Spock stopping him.

"Wait! I-I should tell you. I've never been kissed. And I have no idea what I'm doing. I never had sex ed," Spock told him, shame and embarrassment filling his face as he avoided Kirk's gaze.

Kirk's heart immediately broke. How could no one love this beautiful hybrid creature? But then he realised that that meant Spock was a complete virgin, and felt his dick twitch at the allure of having someone so pure. "It's okay, love. I know. I won't hurt you. I'll show you everything. I'll make it good for you," he murmured against Spock's lips, and then he pushed his head forward and connected them. They both gasped

It was unlike any kiss Kirk had ever had. Never, in any kiss he shared, did he feel an immediate electric current travelling through his body. It astounded him, and judging by the gasp Spock gave, he was pretty sure he felt it, too. He deepened the kiss, tracing his tongue on Spock's lower lip, who gasped, granting entry to the Captain.

Kirk began lapping at his tongue soft and sensual, but the kiss quickly turned dirty, as months of sexual tension between the two just broke and had them rushing at each other. Grabbing Spock's face, he angled the half Vulcan's head, and pushed himself against him. He gasped when he felt his erection brush against an answering hard-on, and knew that he was doing well.

"Oh, oh, Kirk, I, oh," Spock moaned as Kirk began to hungrily make his way down his neck. Kirk began unbuttoning Spock's shirt, but grew impatient and ripped it off the man.

"God, Spock, I've wanted to do this for so long," he found himself saying, and a little taken aback when he realised how true the statement was. He made his way down Spock's chest, stopping to lick both nipples into buds, and revelling in the keening and writhing Spock was doing.

He dropped down to his knees, opening Spock's pants, and reached in to pull out the man's dick. Spock groaned loudly as Kirk's hand wrapped around his length, the first time anyone had touched him there.

"Ah, so good, so, so good," babbled Spock as Kirk stroked his erection. Kirk smirked, knowing that Spock would be rather vocal when the better parts came. He lowered his head to Spock's cock, and tentatively wrapped his lips around the head, and sunk down.

"HOLY SHIT FUCK SHIT," screamed Spock, having never felt pleasure like this before. He moaned loudly, and Kirk laughed deep in his throat. The vibrations made Spock moan even louder, and his hips jerked up into the tight, wet warmth that Kirk's mouth was. This turned Kirk on even more, who began palming at his cock over his pants. He continued sucking up and down Spock's prick, making sure to roll his tongue around the shaft, and to tongue at the slit when he rose up to just the head. Spock began to really writhe and buck his hips. Kirk knowing that he was close, backed off of Spock, who whined at the loss. Kirk smiled adoringly, loving how much this was affecting Spock.

"Don't worry," Kirk cooed, "I'm just getting started. I want to make love to you right now." Spock's eyes widened in lust and anticipation, and began stripping himself down, while Kirk raced him to get his clothes off. As soon as they were both naked, they intertwined again, kissing like they needed each other's kiss to live. All of a sudden, Spock felt something nudging at his hole.

"W-what are you doing?" he stammered, his head still reeling from the kiss they shared.

"I'm preparing you," Said Kirk, as he thrust his finger inside Spock. Spock immediately keened, finding pleasure in the strange intrusion. This gave Kirk confidence to search inside the other man, knowing he hit the jackpot when he pressed on the special spot in the man, and Spock screamed in pleasure.

Spock didn't know how on earth he could feel so good, and didn't even know how Kirk's finger, which made him feel full, could possibly shock that much pleasure through him. He immediately knew that he wanted more.

"More, more, Kirk, I need more please," he begged, thrusting himself on Kirk's finger. Kirk, who couldn't deny the man, moaned in response, and thrust in two more fingers beside the one he was currently fucking into the half Vulcan. Spock shrieked in pleasure again, and Kirk couldn't take it. He needed to be inside Spock, now. He lifted Spock off the ground, wrapped the half Vulcan's legs around him, and pushed him against the radar screen, already fogging at their ministrations. He aligned his cock with Spock's asshole, and in one smooth move, thrust into him.

They both cried out in the intense pleasure. Kirk began fucking into Spock at a high pace, which was met by Spock's answering thrusts down. They were both moaning so loud, shocked at the waves of ecstasy rippling through them.

Before he knew what was going on, Kirk was babbling out, "Beautiful, so beautiful like this," making Spock tear up mid-thrusting.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Spock keened, realising in that moment how true those words are.

This also brought tears into Kirk's eyes, who never felt more complete than that moment wrapped completely in Spock. "I love you too. So much."

They both felt the tight heat coiling in their stomachs, and at the same time, they came. Spock's seed erupting all over his and Kirk's chests pressed together, and Kirk's essence shooting into Spock, hot and warm.

They both slid down to the ground together, spent, and enjoying the afterglow together. Kirk pulled out of Spock, the both of them hissing at the loss in contact.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Spock asked, a little bashful in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"Yes. So much," responded Kirk. "Why do you think I tease you all the time? It's because it was the only way to show my interest in you. I didn't even know it until earlier, but I've loved you all along. I was just too naïve and scared to see it."

Spock's eyes began tearing up again at the heart-felt confession. "I love you too. It's why I haven't been with anyone. It's why I'm always berating you. It's easier to push you away than to face unrequited love. But you're all I want." He never thought he'd say those words to the one man he loved.

Kirk's eyes lit up, and he squeezed Spock to him. "Come on," he said, "Let's get our clothes back on, unless exhibitionism gets you off."

"Kirk!" Spock exclaimed, smacking Kirk lightly across the chest as he giggled.

The two of them got up, and dressed each other lovingly. They grabbed each other's hands, and headed to the Captain's chair to sit, Spock in Kirk's lap. They knew that their love was strong, and maybe, it was one that would last.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's my smutty one-shot! Hope you liked it! Please review :)<strong>


End file.
